In The Line Of Duty
by Saiyu.Aradatai
Summary: Hinata is the hier to Hyuga Publishing. Naruto happens to frequent the cafe where she works her way through Uni but things have to be sacrificed in the line of duty. NaruHina Modern Day AU One-Shot.


** This is a one-shot that I wrote for Tora No Musume's Birthday! So happy birthday Alex! One shot based in the modern day. Naruhina eventually. **

Hinata looked around her sparse office. She sighed, she knew someone had to take over Hyuga Publishing but she had never thought it was going to be her. Hanabi she had always believed was the most likely choice, her father had always favoured her. That piece of belief had been her downfall. The fact she believed Hanabi would have to deal their father's demands about upholding proper Hyuga values and behaviour. She flicked on the TV that was situated in the corner of the room.

"The last week of campaigning has been ferocious; the candidates are seriously giving it there all. For runner Uzumaki Naruto is now here to talk to us about his education policy…"

Hinata banged her forehead against the desk in front of her repeatedly. She had known he'd get far in his life she'd known it the first time she'd met him. Her mind went back to when they'd first met.

-10 years ago-

Hinata had just started out in university and was the living in the grotty student accommodation. Her father had stated that if she wanted to throw her life away by doing a stupid degree and not going straight into working at the business she was doing it off her own back. Not that anyone else considered her degree in biochemistry as stupid. Therefore she was trawling the streets for a part time job, she had been going every day after her lectures had finished she walked through the streets of Cardiff. She got lucky after a week of presenting her CV to every shop she saw and was offered a night and weekend job as a waitress in a café on the corner of Main Street.

She had been working there a week when she noticed the guy who seemed to sit in the corner every afternoon at 7 o'clock. She walked over to him holding her notebook in her right hand her pen in her left.

"What can I get you, sir?" She asked. Looking him up and down, he had sandy blonde hair which was longer than socially acceptable and was wearing a long dirty black trench coat. He had an orange t-shirt on underneath and was wearing black jeans.

"Black Coffee, please." He said reaching down to pull out his laptop from the shoulder bag by his feet.

"Right I'll be right back with that then." She turned around and walked back towards the bar, suddenly conscious of the fact that the staff uniform was a short black pleated skirt. It was the only reservations she had about working here but it paid the rent.

She started making his coffee and turned to talk to Ino, another waitress who worked there. "Hay Ino, do you know that guy is?" She tilted her head towards the guy who was now avidly typing away on his laptop.

"Yeah, his name is Uzumaki Naruto. He's kind of a regular here, turns up most days at 7. He's studying something at uni not sure what though. Always typing away at his laptop when he's here, doesn't talk to anyone much. Just comes in types, drinks his coffee and then leaves."

Hinata nodded, "Thanks Ino." She walked over to the man she now knew as Naruto. "Here is your coffee Mr Uzumaki."

He looked up from his work and smiled at her, "Thanks." She put it down next to him and went to move away before she noticed what he was working on. They looked like complex maths equations, ones specifically used for economic calculations. Hinata smiled she's seen her father use them often and new her away around then as well as she knew her way around a chemical equation.

"You've got it wrong." She said quietly. She pointed at a certain point of the equation portrayed on the screen. "You forgot to square the numbers before taking it away from the x-bar."

He looked up sharply his bright blue eyes, "Thanks," He looked down trying to find her name tag. "Hinata."

"No problem," Hinata said. "If you ever have any troubles come and ask me. My father showed me how to do these equations long ago."

"Right," He said turning back to his laptop. "I will." Hinata turned around as well walking back towards the counter.

She turned to Ino, "He's studying something to do with economics, so either and economics course or a combined degree. That's all I know." Ino smiled back at her.

"You've been working here a week and you know more about our most regular customer than I do having worked here a year." She shook her head and went off to serve a young couple who had walked through the door.

-Now-

Hinata snapped back to the present, this was no time for dreaming of the past, these spread sheets had to be finished by tomorrow. There was no way to change what had happened now anyway. She straitened her very expensive suit and turned back to the economic equations.

Her driver was waiting for her when she had finished and took her back to her apartment. She went into her study and turned on the computer, she had to prepare for a business meeting taking place in a week. As the head and owner of a very influential British Company she was due to meet the new Prime Minister almost straight after the votes were finished being counted. Hyuga Publishing didn't just publish books but lots of influential newspapers as well. She wasn't sure if she wanted Naruto to win, yes it would great achievement for him but it meant that she would have to deal with him again. It was true that it had been her fault that he had left her life in the first place but it was her duty; she had to do her duty.

Hinata went to bed that night very unsure about the choices she had made in her life, not for the first time.

-10 Years Ago-

She had been working at the coffee shop for months now and had spoken to Naruto almost every time that he came into the shop. She would have said that they had become good friends to say the least.

"Hey Hinata," He said sitting down at the counter as she prepared his black coffee for him. He didn't sit on his own in the corner anymore. He never had anything else. His trench coat had been discarded a while ago; she couldn't picture it on him anymore. He wore a white button down shirt and a black jacket with little silver cufflinks. He was conforming, she could see it. Trying to fit into the higher class social scene, she could tell that he wasn't doing well. She had no idea where he was getting the money, he hadn't seemed to be rich when she'd first met him. She had one a bet that was going around the café a while back after getting him to tell them what he was studying P.P.E at uni. That had covered her grocery shopping for a week.

"Hey Naruto, how's life going for you?"

"Pretty good thanks, been working on passing my second year."

"You'll be fine Naruto; you've been working really hard."

They continued to chat like this for about an hour until his coffee had gone really cold. "Hay Hinata, do you want to go for coffee sometime?"

She looked at him confused, "I'm not sure I know what you're saying. You want to get another coffee?" She walked over to the coffee machine.

He racked his hands back through his hair which was he'd cut to a more respectable length. "No, what I meant was, do you want to go and get a drink, with me?"

She looked at him properly; there was no denying the guy was hot and he was funny. They shared an interest in lots of things and to be honest she'd been planning on asking him to dinner for a while now. "Sure, when were you thinking?"

"Is next weekend ok for you? That's after my exams are finished so I don't have to worry about class on the Monday afterwards."

"Sure, how about Saturday at 7, there is apparently a nice new Chinese restaurant opened on Main Street?"

"Sure, I'll drop by and pick you up at 6.30 then."

Hinata nodded and smiled brightly, he had been to her uni accommodation before and knew just how grotty it was. "Don't worry about doing that, how about that I meet you there?"

He grinned "Yeah maybe that'll be a better idea." He didn't leave until closing time just stayed sitting there talking to her about her day. Once he had left Hinata just stood there watching him go with a smile on her face. She then proceeded to turn the radio on and close up the café while dancing around happily.

The rest of the week flew past and soon it was Saturday afternoon. Hinata didn't have any lectures that day and was standing in front of her closet trying on to find out what to wear. She tried many combinations of clothes before finally settling on a dress that her father had bought her. It was grey and seemed to ripple like water as she walked. It was beautiful no-one could deny that and Hinata really didn't want to think what it had cost. She shuddered to think of what her father would say if he knew she was wearing it on a date with a 'commoner'. Hiashi had a very harsh view of all people who didn't come from a rich family no matter how far they got themselves in life. He was under the impression that everybody needed a good and proper up brining, one which contained very strict and formal rules. Hinata sighed and went to shower now was not the time to think about her father.

After showering Hinata sat down on her bed to dry her hair. Some people considered it weird to have blue hair but Hinata's was natural and there was nothing she could do about it. She'd tried to dye it once but the result was having green hair for a week, the punishment she received for that disgrace was brutal. Once it was dry she combed it back and placed a comb behind her right ear to hold that side of her hair back. On the side of the clip was a purple flower, her sister Hanabi had given it to her for her 16th birthday. Hinata and Hanabi had always gotten on well, in a house like the Hyuga one you either stuck together or died trying to get the upper hand. Sure father had always treated Hanabi better but they only got through the hard times with each other's help.

Hinata slipped the dress over her head and put on a simple silver necklace. She slung an unadorned black jacket over her dress and picked up her purse. She walked from her building to the restaurant it wasn't far she just had to be careful not to trip over. She walked into the building smiling slightly at the Chinese dragons that were situated on the walls. Still smiling she went over to the waiter who was standing at the podium ready to seat people.

"Reservation made for 7 in the name of Uzumaki." She said.

"Oh, just over this way ma'am." He said taking her over to the table where Naruto was already seated. "I shall bring the starter menu sir and madam, one moment please."

Hinata sat down opposite Naruto and placed her jacket on the back of her chair. Hinata had a bit of trouble not openly staring at him; he was still wearing a white shirt that was open slightly at the top. His hair was slightly less manic than usual which showed for a fact that he had made a huge effort. He had a smile on his face that seemed to light up the whole room, his enthusiasm was infectious.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"You look very nice," Naruto said.

"As do you. Your hair is looking exceptionally lovely." Hinata commented smoothly.

"It took hours I hope you appreciate it."

"Oh, I do. Oh I do." She said smiling remembering watching him trying to brush it back at the café. The waiter soon returned with their menus and they discussed what they would like.

"The noodles do look exquisite." Hinata said. She was in her element with a list of foods some not even in English.

"I don't see any noodles." Naruto said looking at the menu confused.

"There look the Miàntiáo." Hinata pointed to it on his menu. Oh was his only answer.

Hinata ended up ordering for both of them and the food soon arrived and looked and tasted delicious. They talked about their lives and the things they were planning to do throughout the whole meal. Hinata found herself smiling and laughing completely at ease with him, it was a lovely experience. The conversation quickly turned serious however as she asked Naruto where he had lived before university.

Naruto looked at her for a long while before speaking. "I was put into care at the age of 13 and kind of moved around a bit after that. I lived in the Cardiff area really, once had a foster family in Newport City they were quite nice. I got my own flat after I turned 16 thanks to the council and worked and studied for my A-Levels before applying for uni. You?"

She gave him the same look. As he was speaking she had realized just how mad her family would be if they ever found out about this. Her going to uni was one thing but dating a guy who was in care, someone who didn't have any connections and couldn't function smoothly in the 'right' social circles. She shivered the repercussions could end her.

"My father is the head of Hyuga Publishing so I grew up in the Cyncoed and went to St. John's College," She sighed. "I suppose I had it very easy in terms of what I could afford. In my family however the most important is social etiquette, high society parties and the business, mostly the business. As first born I'm expected to uphold the family name and take over the company one day. You know I hope I don't get that honour, I hope my father gives that duty to my sister. She thrives in high society life much more than I ever will."

Naruto was looking at her with a shocked expression on his face, "You went to St. John's?"

"Yeah," Hinata said quietly.

"Wow, so why are you working as a waitress 7 days a week to pay the rent then if your family's rich?"

"I quote 'If you want to study such a pointless degree Hinata then you can do it without the support of the family'. That means I have to pay for everything and I couldn't get a student loan because they think that father is still backing me."

"Aren't you studying biochemistry?"

"Yeah,"

"And your father calls that pointless?"

"As I said the thing that is most important to my family is the business, my father thinks that I should not go to uni and go straight into the business."

Naruto looked at her sadly, "Man he sounds like a right dick."

Hinata spluttered almost spitting her wine that she had been drinking at him. "What?" He asked questioningly.

"I don't think anyone has said that about father before he is feared and respected by almost everyone."

"I still think he sounds like a right dick!" This had Hinata smiling and laughing again realising just how much she liked this guy. They soon finished really delicious food and Hinata brushed away Naruto's attempts to pay. She pulled out a black credit card from her purse.

"I was given this for emergencies, I think this certainly qualifies!" She said laughing and paid the rather large bill that Naruto couldn't possibly have covered. Naruto laughed to and she realised what a pair they must have looked in such a place laughing at a credit card. The truth was that she may have been a bit tipsy, not that she's ever admit it.

"Yeah let the dick pay for our meal."

"You can't call my father a dick all the time," She said laughing as they left the building and hailed a cab.

"Yes I can," he replied. "And I think I most certainly will. It seems to fit his personality quite well."

They both got out of the cab outside the university buildings. Hinata looked at Naruto to find that he was looking right back at her. "Thank you Naruto. I've had a really…"

Her speech was cut off by Naruto kissing her. The kiss was soft and warm one of compassion and a good evening. Naruto pulled back a minute later smiling down at her. It hadn't been till this moment she'd realised how tall he was.

"I had a really nice night to Hinata. I'll see you soon yeah?" He said before turning to walk down the street to his own apartment.

"Hey Naruto," She smiled as he turned around looking slightly shocked. "Do you want to come up for coffee?"

His face was a picture of surprise and barely concealed lust. He walked back towards her and put one around her back pulling her closer. "Coffee or coffee?" He asked whispering in her ear quietly. She shivered involuntarily at his touch.

It was now her turn to lean into him, "If we start with coffee and see where it goes aye?"

Naruto laughed and began to pull her towards her own apartment. She went along with it, getting the keys out of her bag and opened the door as they stumbled inside. She made sure looked back at him with a question on her lips.

"Coffee?" That line of questioning didn't last long as she found herself pressed against a wall and to be honest she wasn't complaining.

-8 Years Ago-

Hinata had almost finished her time in university now as she entered into the apartment that she and Naruto had rented together. The first had gone very well and they had been a close couple ever since and decided to move in together little over a year ago.

"Hey honey!" She called dropping her hand bag on the couch. "Anything interesting happen today?" She asked as Naruto poked his head out of the door to the kitchen.

The apartment they shared wasn't big but it was big enough for only the two of. "Not really," he replied. "Ino called said she wanted to talk to you about some party, oh and some mail came for you." He said gesturing to the pile of letters before he went back to making dinner.

Hinata shook her head, it was her day off from her waitress job that she still had. She didn't see why Ino couldn't have waited until tomorrow to tell about the party. She walked over to the letter smiling; it was when she looked at the envelope her smiling stopped. It had the crest of Hyuga Publishing on the side, which was enough to stop her smiling. She picked it up tentatively and opened it though not really wanting to. Her father hadn't been touch during all of her years in uni, not even she'd used her emergency credit card for a date. She quickly scanned the letter; he needed to meet her, could she possibly come to the Hyuga Publishing offices next Sunday at 4, thank you. She stiffened, she knew she was coming close to her lasts exams but she hadn't expected her father to be this quick about getting her back in the company.

She placed the letter down on the table before heading off to the kitchen to tell her boyfriend about recent developments. The wait for Sunday came quicker than she expected and she soon found herself standing on the steps outside the Hyuga Publishing Offices, too soon for her liking. She walked in slowly knowing her way around having spent years there as a kid, some of the older stopped to smile at her, they all knew her.

She stopped outside her father's office and took a deep breath. This was it. She knocked on the door quietly seriously hoping her father wouldn't hear and she could go. Her wish was not answered as and enter was heard.

She walked into the office noticing that it had not changed in all the years she had not been here. The desk was still polished hardwood and her father was sitting in a chair with such a completely straight back, she was sure this was why he had such bad back pain.

"Hinata sit down," Hiashi said. Hinata took the chair opposite him which was very uncomfortable. "Right, I know you are nearing the end of you excursion in to uncivilised life and I was wondering about when you were planning on returning to your position as the head of this company?"

It was not a question that Hinata was supposed to answer so she stayed quiet. "I was assuming at the end of the academic year. There are some things that need to be sorted out before than however, you cannot return without a suitable partner. You could not possibly function in the proper world without one. There is a lovely young man that…"

"Father, I…" Hinata started ready to tell him all about Naruto.

He waved a hand in front of his face, "Yes, yes, I know all about that thing you keep around at your apartment. You will need to get rid of him; he won't fit in our social scene at all."

"No, Father I'm not just going to get rid of my boyfriend of 2 years just because you say so!"

Hiashi narrowed his eyes at her. "Hinata Hyuga, the boy is bred from drunks; did you know his mother is dead? His drunk of an addict father killed her and almost killed him too. Did your precious little 'boyfriend' tell you that?"

Hinata did know, Naruto had explained quite early on what had happened and why he carried so many scares. She was very proud her boyfriend had not turned to drugs and drink like many people in care did. "Yes Father, of course I knew that. It does not matter however what his parents did, he is a completely different person to them!" She said this forcefully, shouting at her father would not work.

"As all good dog handlers say, 'Problem with the bitch there has to be something wrong with the pup'."

"He is not a dog father; he is a human being just like me and a brilliant one at that."

"Have you spoken to Hanabi recently?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata stopped short slightly put off by the strange tactic. "Yes I spoke to her yesterday."

"So you know then about how her and her boyfriend are planning on getting married this spring?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"Hinata if you do not take over the company then Hanabi will and this is your decision of course. However she will soon find herself in the same position you find yourself in now, she has decided to marry scum as well."

Hinata went white, he was threatening her. If she didn't become head of the company, leave Naruto and marry an 'acceptable' partner Hanabi would have to. Hanabi dearly loved Choji and Hinata knew it. It was either accept the punishment, or make her sister accept it and Hinata could never do that to Hanabi. She sucked in a breath and looked her father straight in the eye; they were not the eyes of a man who was telling a lie. Oh how much she hated her father right now! Naruto was right, he is a dick! She wouldn't cry she told herself she must be strong now, she had to be. She must do her duty as a sister and as a good person. Naruto would get over her eventually, marry someone else, somebody else better suited to him and have a good life, a better one without the pressures and stresses of her life.

She stuck her chin out and looked her father straight in the eye; he'd got her but she wasn't going happily and he knew it. "Right Father, who am I to marry?"

She walked back into her apartment with a heavy heart almost in tears, almost. "Naruto!" She called out, almost praying he wouldn't answer.

"Hey darlen," he said, he was sitting on the sofa without his shirt on watching TV. He came and gave her a hug, "How was your meeting with dick?"

Hinata steeled herself and looked him in the eye, she couldn't cry, she couldn't. She pushed him away and he stumbled back in confusion. "Hinata what is...?"

"You need to leave," she said it so icily; she didn't even recognize her own voice. "You're not fit to date someone like me! I hate you! I deserve so much better than you, you're so stupid! You could never truly understand my life or me!"

Naruto stared at her opened mouthed not really believing what she was saying. "Hinata I…"

She cut him off just like her father had done to her. "I don't care what you've got to say you bastard!" She ran into their bedroom and began throwing some clothes into a bag. She also added her card for emergency use in there; he knew the pin for it. She shoved the bag at him. "You need to leave. You have to go; I do not want you here in any way shape or form." She had stopped shouting and just told him in a quiet certain voice.

"You really want me to leave? Hinata why? I don't understand, we're good. You are happy."

"No, Naruto I haven't been happy for a very long time. I need you to leave so that I can be happy. With you here I could never be happy! I don't want you here! What part of that does your stupid brain not understand? Your poor scum you could never hope to have someone like me! You'll just drag me down, go find yourself some scum like you and have lots of scum children. I don't care just STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Naruto let out a guttural sob holding the bag containing his clothes to his chest. Almost as if he was trying to keep himself intact. "You really feel that way?" He asked quietly in between sobs.

She nodded and walked over to the door and opened it for him. He stumbled towards it as if he still wasn't sure what was happening. As soon as he was over the threshold Hinata turned to look at him. "Hinata," he gulped out, tears were streaming down his face. "I…"

"Oh shut up and don't come back here. I don't want you anywhere near me or my life; I don't want to end up like your mother do I?" With that closing remark she shut the door in his face. She knew it was a low blow but hopefully it would make him understand that he was serious. She didn't even get to the couch before she fell apart.

-x-

Hinata sat there in the mirror as the hairdresser pulled her hair back into an elaborate style and she tried to smile. You were supposed to smile on your wedding day; that is what her father had told her. Today was the day she became Hinata Inuzuka nee Hyuga, her father was insistent that she used the nee at all times. Hours passed as many people filed in and out of her getting ready room, dressers, make-up artists and hairdressers. She took no notice of them, her mind was on Naruto, and she hoped that he was happy, with some girl that deserved him, someone clever, beautiful, funny and loyal. He deserved someone loyal to only him.

It was only when they had all finished that she looked in the mirror and realised that she looked stunning. She almost gasped in surprise she didn't really recognize herself. It was then her sister came in, "Hanabi," Hinata said happily. She truly loved her sister who was glowing, she had married her boyfriend now husband last spring and was now pregnant with their first child. Hinata couldn't have been happier for them.

"Hinata," Hanabi said smiling. "You look amazing! Almost as good as I did at my wedding!"

"Almost," Hinata scoffed. Though in her opinion Hanabi had looked much better than she did now, she had been glowing with happiness at her wedding Hinata was just smiling.

Hanabi laughed, "I was just sent in here to tell you that everything is ready and that Father is waiting for you."

Hinata took one final glance at the mirror before adding the clip Hanabi had given her for her 16th into her hair do. She then followed Hanabi out of the room and into the room where their father was waiting for them. It was at that moment she was certain that she had made the right decision. Hanabi was happier with Choji than she and Naruto could ever have been. In hind sight she could tell you that was the last time in her life she felt her decision was the right one with such passion.

"Ready?" Her father asked holding his arm out for her to take. She nodded not daring herself to speak. She heard the wedding march being played as they exited the side room and walked down the aisle. Hinata stared at the alter trying not to look at all her 'friends' in the church. The only person she personally had invited was Ino who she spotted quickly and smiled at. After seeing Ino her eyes went straight back towards the alter but as they did so she spotted a familiar blonde head in the crowd. Hinata gripped her father's arm tightly as she continued walking, who had invited him. What could he possibly gain from being here? She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she saw the stares he was getting. There were mutterings in the hall; many of her guests would not appreciate any lower class here. She prayed that they were not openly rude. It was by then she had reached the alter and her father let go of her arm. She stood next to Kiba and smiled at him, he was a nice guy and maybe she might learn to love him.

The vicar began to speak but Hinata tuned out just waiting for this to be over so she could sit down and try and sort her thoughts out. It then got to the I Dos and Hinata said her 'I Do' in the right place as did Kiba. Hinata thanked some higher power than Naruto hadn't stood up and said anything when the vicar asked if anyone knew why these two people could not legally.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The vicar said snapping her back to reality. "You may now kiss the bride." Hinata turned to kiss Kiba, the kiss wasn't that amazing. Nothing like she'd had with Naruto but this was her life now so she would make the best of it.

They turned around, her and Kiba and walked down the aisle. People threw confetti around them as they stepped outside the door to pose for wedding photos. Hinata saw Naruto leaning against a lamppost outside, he must have left early and quietly. She hadn't noticed him go. She turned to him with a stony face.

"Naruto," she said coldly.

"Hinata," he said in the same tone. "Have a good night. I'm happy that you're happy." He then turned and walked down the street and she turned back to Kiba.

"Some idiot I met at university," She said explaining away his presence. "Very bad breeding." She seriously hoped that she didn't have to keep up this act in private or it was going to get old fast. Kiba nodded as he watched Naruto go, "Ok." Was all he said.

-Now-

Hinata sat watching the TV on her own in her apartment. She was dressed for business they were just finishing counting the votes now. Naruto's party was in the lead but there were more than half of the constituencies were left to go. She tapped her perfectly polished nails against the wooden arm of her couch, she hoped time would speed. She just wanted to get this meeting over with.

3 hours latter Hinata was in the car being driven to 10 Downing Street. It was common knowledge that the Prime Minister wouldn't actually live here but this was where this important meeting was to be held. Hinata was escorted into a plush sitting room area; she sat down and gazed around the room. Right so they wanted this meeting to be informal did they, right. Hinata checked her hair and makeup in one of the many mirrors in the room before placing Hanabi's clip in her hair again. She always made sure she wore it to important events. After this she sat down again and waited.

Her breath hitched when he entered. He looked so different yet the same, his clothes were more expensive now and his cufflinks were pure silver. His hair was short but tamed, his stylists must have done it for TV appearances, and he would be on TV after this meeting was done. He seemed older his eyes spoke of more troubles than they used to.

She stood up and held out her hand. "Mr Uzumaki."

He took her hand, "Mrs Inuzuka."

"It's Ms Hyuga actually," she corrected. She removed her hand from his and showed him her ring less finger. "I am no longer married."

"I see," he nodded before sitting down on the opposite couch to the one she had just vacated. "Do you mind me asking why?"

Hinata sat down and looked at him. He wouldn't have asked if he hadn't known her before. This was supposed to be a business meeting but maybe it would go better if she told him. "People who marry out of duty usually end up divorced; I was no exception to that rule."

"Right to business then, can I be sure that I have your support?"

"If you're a good Prime Minister then you'll always have my support. I'm sure you'll do brilliantly in office so yes you can count on the support of my papers and me personally."

"Thank you, Hinata." He looked at her sadly and she glanced down at his hands, he wore a wedding. She smiled slightly as she rose to leave; there was nothing more she could really say. She'd missed this man for 10 years and she had no idea how to form the words to say so. It seemed that he was married though so it didn't matter how she felt. He was too loyal to leave whoever he was with. He must have kept it well hidden though because the news of a marriage had never reached her papers.

She smiled at him tightly. "Pass on my hellos to Mrs Uzumaki." She gestured to his hand.

He rose as well and glanced at his hands, at the ring. "Oh, no. I'm not married. Up until recently the only person I'd ever marry was awfully happy without me, at least that's what she said at the time."

Her eyes shone with tears, he should be better off. Hinata thought with frustration, he wasn't the one who was supposed to be unhappy. What a stupid woman, she thought bitterly. How could she be happy without Naruto, whoever she was? She looked at him, "I hope she comes to her senses soon, you deserve someone brilliant and caring."

She turned to leave and go home back to her own empty apartment, maybe she'd ring her sister who now had 5 kids and was very happily still married to Choji. "Hinata," She turned around shocked. "You want to come out for coffee some time?" Naruto looked scared. "Somewhere high class."

And that is when it all slid into place. The Naruto she had known would have been very happy just sitting on the back benches of the commons lobbing verbal fruit at the PM, this Naruto was the PM. He moved in high class circles he functioned well in them, he'd done it all for her. To fit what she'd said she wanted.

She smiled at him shyly, "If you don't mind I know a nice little café on the corner of Main Street. I have it on good information on it and apparently they do a very nice black coffee." At this he smiled his a hundred million watt smile and headed out to face the UK and international TV with the information that his not-wife was going to coffee with him, again.

**Hope you enjoyed it, I haven't written a modern day AU before so I hope it is ok! Saiyuxx**


End file.
